Anticipation
by AnnabethLeMorte
Summary: After years of unresolved sexual tension, the night of Abby and Gibbs' first 'official date' is finally here...**Second in the "Gunny and the Goth" series**  -set before the events of Why Don't You Do Right-
1. Matutine

**Anticipation**

by Annabeth LeMorte

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

**Rating: M**

**Beta: **mysedai

* * *

**A/N:** So it's been just about a year since I last posted anything...I haven't forgotten about you guys! I've been busy with RL and haven't had much time to write. I've had the first few chapters of this story sitting on my computer for sometime. I'll post the first and then in a few days, I'll post the second. Please be aware that there is **SEXUAL TALK** in this chapter...if that's not your thing...please move along. With that said, here you go...ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Matutine**

As the early morning sun slid across the bed, Gibbs realized he was nervous about tonight's date with Abby. He lay in bed for more than an hour just thinking about how she'd refused to let him into her apartment last night. Her words as she'd stood in the apartment doorway echoed through his mind.

"_You can't come in. If you do, we'll stay up talking and then fall asleep on the couch. You're the one that wanted a real date, so go home and I'll see you tomorrow night at seven."_

She was right, damn it; he was the one that had pushed for a 'real date' before they had sex. Granted, he hadn't thought it would be nearly a month before they'd have a weekend off! The team had been caught up with a double homicide for the past three weeks and the sexual tension was driving Gibbs crazy.

Abby wasn't making things any easier on him by wearing more suggestive clothing. He wouldn't have thought it possible, but her skirts had gotten shorter and just the other day, she'd worn an almost see-thru tank paired with some of the tightest jeans Gibbs had ever seen.

When he'd walked into the lab, she'd been dancing around the lab with her thumbs hooked through the belt loops. The sight of her hips shaking to the beat of the music had almost been too much for him to bear. He'd snuck up behind her and blown in her ear; an act that garnered him a 'yelp' of surprise before she'd socked him lightly on the arm. Abby had pressed against him and he'd noticed how see-thru her top was; the faint outline of her bra mesmerizing him beyond belief and he could tell from her smile that she knew it.

With a groan, Jethro sat up in bed and made his way to the bathroom. Hopping into the shower, he winced slightly as the cold water hit his skin and struggled to keep his mind off the memory of Abby pressing her breasts against his chest. The cold water didn't seem to be helping to ease his growing arousal and after about ten minutes, he finally reached down to adjust the water temperature. Leaning back slightly, he let the newly warming water sluice over his chest and abdomen. He made quick work of showering, wrapping the towel around his waist before wandering over to brush his teeth. Jethro pulled on an old t-shirt and pair of jeans before heading out to grab the morning paper off the doorstep, skimming over the front page while padding barefoot to the kitchen.

Gibbs ate his bowl of cereal over the kitchen sink as the coffee finished brewing. The newspaper kept him occupied for about an hour and it wasn't until he got up for a refill that he realized the first pot of coffee was gone. Gibbs debated brewing another pot, but finally decided against it.

After wandering downstairs, he tried to distract himself by working on his boat, but gave up after only thirty minutes. Long before eleven he'd come to the conclusion that he was going to be on pins and needles until it was time to pick up Abby for their date. He was trying to think of something to do when his cell phone rang. "That had better not be work,"Gibbs muttered under his breath, but he didn't bother to check the Caller ID before flipping the cell open to answer.

"Gibbs."

There was silence at the other end of the line and just as he was about to hang up,_ "Did I wake you?" _

He smiled at the sound of Abby's voice, "Nope. I've been up since before seven."

Her laugh was music to his ears, _"Why aren't I surprised?" _

Gibbs wandered over to lean his hips on the workbench, "Because you know me that well." It was easy to tell by the sound of her voice that she'd just woken up.

"S_o…whatcha doing, Jeth-ro?" _

He loved it when she said his name like that: two distinct syllables. "I'm trying to keep busy. You sound like you just woke up."

Her murmured response was muffled, _"Mmmhmm. I was having a very good dream about you." _Gibbs could hear what he assumed was the rustling of the covers as she moved. He was in the middle of trying to imagine her hair all tousled, eyes still dreamy, when her voice interrupted his thoughts, _"You still there, Jeth-ro?"_

"I'm here darling."

The sound of her sigh shot heat straight to his groin, _"I love it when you call me that." _

A small chuckle escaped him before he could stop it, "Good, because I love calling you that."

There was a small yawn on the other end of the line before her shy voice asked, _"You wanna hear my dream?"_

"I'm pretty sure I know what your dream was about, Abs." Silence met his ears. The only reason he knew she was still there was the sound of her breathing and the occasional rustle of the covers.

After what seemed like an eternity, her voice finally came over the line, "_Is that so?" _There was a haughty tone in her voice and Gibbs was intrigued.

"Yep. Want me to tell you what I think you were dreaming about?" She rewarded him with a small giggle before asking him to continue.

"I think you were dreaming about tonight," he heard a soft moan, "I think that you've been looking forward to tonight for a very long time." A smile curved his lips when he heard another moan, this one slightly louder. Throwing caution to the wind, he asked a question he was pretty sure he knew the answer to, "Abby, where are you hands?"

"_I'm holding the phone, Jeth-ro," _her voice sounded a lot huskier than the last time she'd spoken.

"What about your other hand?"

There were a series of small sharp breaths before she murmured, _"I'm sure you know exactly where my other hand is. Would you like me to tell you anyway?"_

Gibbs didn't know why he was torturing himself; Abby was right, he knew exactly what she was doing. He asked anyway, his voice gruffer than usual, "Tell me where you other hand is, Abigail." A soft throaty laugh floated out to him as he made his way toward the basement stairs.

He was halfway up the stairs before she finally answered him, _"Only if you tell me where your hands are first."_

Gibbs found himself grinning as he climbed the rest of the stairs. "That's easy, darling, one hand is on my phone and the other…well the other is…" finding the urge to tease her was greater than his good sense, he whispered, "where do _you_ think it is?"

She made a sound similar to a frustrated groan and he could almost see her scowling at him. By the time she answered him, he'd already wandered back to his bedroom, _"That's not funny, Jeth-ro."_

"Fine, I'll tell you." His voice muffled slightly as he pulled the t-shirt over his head, "my other hand is currently tossing my t-shirt on the floor…and now it's unbuttoning my jeans. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line and then she shyly whispered, _"Only if it's the truth." _

Gibbs couldn't believe that he was actually doing this and suddenly found himself tongue-tied. Not knowing what possessed him, on a whim, he lowered the phone towards the jeans' zipper so she could hear him lower it. Swallowing several times to give him time to find his voice, "Does that sound like I'm lying to you, Abby?"

The rustle of covers suddenly stopped, _"you don't have to do this if you don't want to." _She was giving him an out, but Gibbs found that he didn't want to take it.

"You have no idea how har-..."

The sound of her sexy laugh interrupted him, _"Is that so?" _

As embarrassed as he was for having almost used the word 'hard' instead of 'difficult,' Gibbs laughed at the sound of satisfaction in those three little words. "You little minx, I was going to say 'you have no idea how _difficult_ it is to say 'no' to you,' but if you must know, yes, it is."

"_Gibbs…" _

Pausing in the middle of sliding the jeans off, his voice was quiet, "Yes, Abby?"

Her voice was equally soft as she asked, _"How hard?" _

Gibbs found he had to bite back a groan before he could answer, "painfully so."

The covers resumed their rustling, "_You sure you want to do this? If you're embarrassed, we can hang up…"_

"Don't," his voice was harsher than he would've liked and he took a breath to calm himself. "How about I stop you if it gets to be too much? I won't lie to you; I've never done this before, but trust me, my body is more than willing."

He'd managed to count to ten before she answered him, _"In that case…get into bed, Soldier." _

Gibbs couldn't help it, he laughed as he obeyed, "Yes, Ma'am."

Her voice sounded firmer as she asked, _"Are you in bed?" _Apparently the idea of taking control was appealing to her.

"Yep." Her voice purring over the line was enough to make him glad he was going through with this.

"_And you're naked, right?" _

Gibbs found that he could only grunt in the affirmative as his hand slid beneath the covers.

"_Good, so am I. Oh and my hand's between my legs, but I'm sure you already knew that, didn't you?"_

"Oh yea…I was pretty sure. Rather, I was hoping."

Abby rewarded him with a whimper, _"Your hand better be stroking yourself Jeth-ro." _

Closing his eyes at the sound of the sound of her soft order he sucked in a quick breath, stressing his first word unnecessarily, "Yesss, Ma'am, it is."

There a series of gasps before she teasingly whispered, _"Are you looking forward to tonight as much as I am?" _

Gibbs groaned softly before answering, "Abby…you have no idea." The sound of her whimpers made him squeeze his eyes shut tighter, his jaw clenching as he imagined her writhing in bed naked with pale skin flushed.

"_Do you have any idea how often I've had to do this Jeth-ro?" _

The question was so unexpected that his eyes flew open, "tell me," he whispered breathlessly.

"_When you're not here, cuddling with me on the couch, I have to find something to occupy my time…so…pretty much every night alone. You?"_

"Believe it or not, rarely…" Gibbs was amazed by how honest he was being, "…until the past three weeks." A rather drawn out moan echoed over the line and then and abrupt silence. Before he'd even had a chance to process the events, the cell was ringing again.

"_Sorry…I ummm…well, you know." _

Try as he might, Gibbs couldn't help but laugh, "That good?" Her embarrassed giggle was all the answer he needed, "Now what do we do?"

"_Don't think that I've forgotten that you're still laying there with a rock hard cock in your hand, Jeth-ro." _

Gibbs was shocked that she'd voiced his thoughts almost exactly, "Of course not, Abs."

A soft throaty laugh erupted, causing him to grit his teeth long before she spoke softly, _"you wouldn't have to be doing that if you hadn't pushed for date night, ya know? I'd be right there with you. Maybe straddling your hips…"_

He tried to keep from making noise and failed miserably, "Abby…"

"_What, Jeth-ro? You want me to purr in your ear while you stroke yourself?" _

Gibbs was pretty sure he had just made an unmanly whimpering sound, "Yes, please."

There was silence on the other end of the line and he could almost about hear her scheming, _"Just imagine, by this time tomorrow…if you're lucky…you'll have intimate knowledge of my body." _Gibbs struggled to string together his words into some semblance of sense and found he could only whisper her name. "_Remember that first morning? Waking up in your arms is something I've been wanting for awhile." _He rewarded her with a groan, followed by a quick breath_. "Do you remember what you did to me?" _Gibbs swallowed thickly before he whispered a hoarse yes. Abby made what sounded like a soft growl, _"I loved hearing you call me 'Sweetness' and how soft your voice was when you told me to come. Will it be like that tonight?"_

"Better." One little word and it took more concentration that he'd ever thought possible. His world was blurring, getting fuzzy around the edges and he was finding it difficult to concentrate on her words.

"_Are you imagining me under you as you thrust deep into me for the first time?" _

Gibbs could feel his control start to waver and all he could do was mumble, "Mmmhmm." Her voice was evoking such imagery that he didn't realize how hard he was clutching the cell phone until the line disconnected. A ragged, frustrated breath escaped him as his trembling fingers attempted to operate the damnable contraption. Even on a good day he had issues with tech and in his present state it was a miracle he didn't hurl it across the room when it rang. The sound was jarring and he answered it before it even completed the first ring.

"_Aw, did The Big Bad Goth make the Gunny come?" _

He could hear the satisfaction in her voice and it was just enough to bring him back from the brink. Taking a deep breath, he pressed his lips together before answering, "No."

Silence greeted him. A silence so deep that he feared he'd hurt her feelings until her brusque retort, _"Liar." _

Gibbs took a breath to snarl an answer at her when his phone beeped at him, "Damn it. Abby, I have another call."

"_No you don't,"_ the smile clearly evident in her words, _"I sent you a picture." _

Gibbs felt his heart stop. He knew full well what kind of picture she'd send him, but how did he retrieve it?

Just when he was screwing up the courage to ask, she whispered, _"Listen carefully, Gunny." _Stopping for dramatic effect she continued in a slightly louder voice, "_Are you listening, Gunnery Sergeant?" _

The firm tone in her voice garnished his deeply ingrained military response before he realized he'd even spoken, "Yes, Ma'am."

A soft laugh on the other end indicated she'd taken note of it, _"Good. Now…" _Gibbs listened in rapt attention as she walked him through step-by-step on how to retrieve the picture without disconnecting their call. _"Think you can handle that, soldier?" _He made a small noise in the affirmative and was about to attempt it when her voice stopped him cold, _"Gunny, if you screw it up, you can forget about getting lucky tonight."_

"Abby…" he couldn't believe the amount of pleading in that one word, "…you know I'll screw this up."

Gibbs would have continued, but the sound of her laughter stalled the rest of whatever he was going to say. The feeling in his chest baffled him and it took him a moment to identify it. He was hurt; his feelings were _hurt_ because she was laughing at him. There was no reason for it, but it didn't make him any less wounded. "I'm hanging up now, Abigail."

Her laughter stopped immediately, _"Gibbs, wait!' _

His finger paused over the disconnect button, considering, "What is it, Abigail?"

"_I'm sorry."_

Two little words, that's all she said. Just two little words and that was it. God help him; the sound of her voice as she'd spoken, all soft and heartfelt, was enough. He could never stay mad at her for long. All she had to do was bat her eyelashes, pout, and smile or, apparently, just speak. Damn her.

How did she worm her way into his heart so quickly? He should have just hung up without warning. Should have just hung up and turned the phone off. Damn it! He sat up abruptly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. His hands were hanging between his knees, forearms resting on his naked thighs; the sound of her voice through the cell phone was distant and tinny, _"Gibbs, I'm sorry I laughed at you. I shouldn't have. Please don't hang up…please? I don't want to screw this up before it's started, Gibbs…Oh God, Gibbs…please!"_

Gibbs tiredly raised the phone and took a deep breath, his teeth chewing his bottom lip as he navigated his way through the steps that Abby had laid out for him carefully. Finally the message opened and with an agonizing slowness, the image came into focus and he nearly dropped the phone.

There, lying in her bed was Abby: naked, pale skin in stark contrast against black sheets, sunlight making shadows over her chest, left arm curled under her breasts, hair a dark halo around her make-up free face.

"_LEROY JETHRO GIBBS, SAY SOMETHING!" _Abby's aggravated voice screamed in his ear as he brought the phone to his ear.

"No need to scream, Abs, I'm going blind, not deaf." A small laugh, the relief was almost palpable. "Question, Sweetness…"

"_Ask away, Gibbs."_

"When did you get your nipple pierced?"

There was a small shocked gasp before her tentative answer, _"A week ago." _Gibbs was surprised by how timid her voice had been until she spoke again, _"Do you like it?" _

He found himself stunned by her question, but answered it quickly and truthfully, "All that matters is that _you_ like it Abs, it doesn't matter what I think." There was no reason for her to be embarrassed and then a sudden thought occurred to him, "Abby…you didn't do that for _me_ did you?"

There was a rather un-lady-like snort and then, _"Of course not, Gibbs. I got it for me. I was just wondering what you thought, is all. I went with a friend when he got tattooed and got the piercing while I waited. What you'd think didn't occur to me until after I paid. I just hope you don't think any less of me for having it." _She was nervous. It was obvious by the fact that she was babbling, words stringing together hurriedly.

"Abby," the sound of her name stopped the mad stream of words, "why would I think less of you for getting pierced? I don't think any less of you for being tattooed. Why would this be any different?"

"_I don't know."_

"Darling, nothing could make me think less of you. I promise. Now, stop calling me by my last name. Understood?"

It was amazing how quickly he'd gotten used to her calling him by his name in all her variations. She'd taken to occasionally calling him by LJ, Jeth or Jet; sometimes, when she was feeling cheeky, it was either Lee or Roy; and most often, his favorite: Jeth-ro. There a varied other nicknames she called him by, but his train of thought was interrupted by her response.

"_Sorry, Honey." _

That was another favorite. That small word was always infused with all the warmth and feeling she had for him; he heard it now as the two syllables floated across the miles.

"Apology accepted, Sweetness," Gibbs gave plenty of time to let the words sink in before adding, "but I might make you do some penance tonight."

"_Jethro! You wouldn't! Would you?"_

A smile played across Gibbs' face as he contemplated how long to make her wonder about the truthfulness of his words.

"_What if I do penance now? Would that grant me absolution?" _

The smile froze and it was a good minute before he could manage a reply, "What did you have in mind?"

"_Well, I uh, could ummm, I don't know." _

"Very convincing, Abs," he deadpanned, "I can hardly contain my excitement. I'm practically bursting at the seams. "

"_I thought you were naked," s_he injected a small lilt to the end of the statement, making the seemingly innocuous words tentative.

"I am."

Gibbs found he couldn't keep from smirking as she queried, _"I was wondering if you had put your clothes back on." _

With a small shake of the head that she couldn't see, he let himself lie back onto the mattress. "Why would I? I have nowhere to be for another…" he turned to glance at the clock on the nightstand, "…another seven hours."

"_Sorry I poured cold water on your hard-on, Jethro."_

"I could **actually** hear that pout over the phone line, Abs...Impressive." Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, the only sounds over the line were their breathing and whatever music she had playing in her bedroom. It was a nice feeling, this comfort level they seemed to have. There was no need to fill the silence, no need to do much else than be together while miles apart. After about fifteen minutes, the combination of her rhythmic breathing and music was lulling him to sleep. The struggle to keep his eyes open steadily increased until he spoke, "Abby, I'm going to need you to say something or I'm going to fall asleep."

"_Open your door."_


	2. Unannounced

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

**Rating: M**

**Beta: **mysedai

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Unannounced**

"_Open your door."_

Gibbs' eyes flashed open at her words as he sat up quickly, nearly tripping over the pile of clothes on the floor as he made it to the bedroom window. Sure enough, Abby's car was in his driveway.

His first thought was, "_What the hell?" _The sound of a knock on his front door froze him in his tracks. He didn't know what to say, wouldn't have said anything except she chose that moment to speak.

"_You do realize that knocking is just a pretense, right? I know you never lock your door. I could just walk in."_

"Abby," his one word a warning, one she chose to ignore. The distant sound of his front door opening snapped Gibbs out of his paralysis and he hurriedly tossed the phone onto the bed before bending to grab the jeans off the floor. He could hear Abby's voice trailing out through the cell phone as she made her way up the stairs and in his panic it took him several tries before the jeans were on successfully.

A few seconds later, they were fastened and a split second after that, Abby stepped through his bedroom door with a soft gasp. He looked up to see her standing there in a tank top emblazoned with a cow sporting several piercings over the words 'Gothic Moo' and a pair of baggy jeans. The sight of her bare feet made him smile, "I wasn't expecting to see you for another seven hours, Abigail."

"I'm sorry. I just had to see you. Hope you don't mind that I came over," a jerky smile flitted across her face for a second, "Are you mad?" Her hands were fiddling with her keys nervously as she waited for an answer.

Gibbs did the only thing that he could think of: bridging the space between them quickly, he took Abby's face in his hands and promptly kissed her. The kiss was a gentle entreaty bursting with pent up emotion and packed full of promises of things to come. Pulling away hesitantly, he pressed his forehead against hers and smiled when she protested softly with a tiny growl. A lazy grin appeared on her lips as she whispered, "You taste like coffee," before licking her lips.

Gibbs allowed himself a small chuckle before speaking. "What are you doing here, Abs?" The question came out quieter than he anticipated, his voice faltering slightly. "I thought we agreed to meet up at seven tonight. Or did I miss the memo?" Her only answer was a small shake of the head and a shy, chaste kiss. "So what prompted your visit?"

"Nothing in particular, everything, I'm not sure." The words came out in a rush as he pressed gentle kisses to her forehead, eyelids, cheeks, jaw line, chin, neck, and shoulders. He would have gone further but she pulled away before he reached her clavicles. Her hands reached up to trace over his face with feather-light touches, "I guess you're not upset with me?" Looking down into her eyes, he realized that she was significantly shorter without her usual boots. Abby trailed her fingers down his neck and over his chest before sliding lower, "Gibbs?"

He reached up to place a finger to her lips, "I'm not upset Abs, just surprised." Gibbs watched in fascination as she sucked his digit into her mouth, her cheeks hollowing out from the effort. It took all his willpower to pull out of her arms and take a step back. She whined deep in her throat as he bent to pick up his discarded t-shirt. Moving soundlessly in her bare feet, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself against his back. One of her cool hands remained over his navel, fingertips dipping under the waistband of his jeans, while the other snaked up the broad expanse of chest until it was over his heart. Raising his hands to cover hers, Jethro closed his eyes at the feel of her pressing a small kiss between his shoulders. The feel of it on his heated flesh was heaven and Jethro was hard pressed to ignore that he could tell that she was bra-less.

"What would you say if I asked you to hold me, Jethro?"

Turning in her embrace, he wrapped an arm around her back and cupped her head to his chest with the other, "All you had to do was ask, Abs," he whispered against her hair. "All you had to do was ask." His words caused her to snuggle deeper into his chest, a contented sigh flowing across his skin. Jethro would have been happy to hold her like this for hours, but a sudden loud rumbling broke the companionable silence. "Hungry?"

"You're powers of observation astound me, soldier," she replied wryly as she pulled out of his arms. Turning on heel, she walked out of the bedroom. Her voice trailed back to him from somewhere down the hall, "Grab your shirt and come make me something to eat." Gibbs laughed as he pulled the nearly threadbare NIS tee over his head. That was just like her: barge into his home uninvited and then order him to make her lunch.

He found her in his kitchen, bent at the waist and halfway inside the refrigerator, her behind making a rather tempting target, "You realize that's a rather compromising position to be in, right?" His first instinct was to grab her hips and pull her back against him, but he shoved his hands deep into his pockets to curb the impulse.

"Don't you dare, Special Agent Gibbs!" With a small frustrated noise, she emerged from the appliance and turned to face him. She leaned her shoulders against the door, "There's no creamer for _my_ coffee, Jethro." Her statement was followed by the cutest pout he'd ever seen on a grown woman; it begged to be kissed, licked and sucked. The sight of it made him clench his jaw to keep from giving into the sudden, almost overwhelming urge.

"How about…we head to the new coffee shop that just opened nearby?" Stifling the need to laugh at her sudden scowl, he arched a brow, "please?"

"Oh all right! Fine, but I should warn you," her hands pulled up on the legs of her jeans to reveal her bare feet, "I'm not wearing any shoes."

Gibbs waited until he was by the front door before calling back to her, "I'd think they'd be more concerned with the fact that you aren't wearing a bra, Abs."

The sound of Abby's grumbling had kept Gibbs entertained on the short ride to the coffee shop. She'd expounded on his constant need for coffee and was starting in on a new topic when he pulled up in front of the shop. Figuring she was going to stay in the car, he left the engine idling. He leaned over to try and coax her to come in with him, but to his surprise, she abruptly stopped talking and undid her seatbelt. Apparently she was through complaining. Quickly turning off the car, he joined her on the sidewalk and grinned at the sight of her struggling to keep the flip flops on her feet. Gibbs had originally planned to wear the shoes himself, but he'd ended up offering them to Abby before heading upstairs to grab a pair of socks and sneakers.

Reaching around Abby to pull the door open, he pressed a quick kiss to her temple and whispered, "Ladies first." He was rewarded by a small curtsy and a signed _'Thank you' _as she stepped through the door. Feeling his eyes on her, Abby turned and mouthed, _'What are you looking at?' _before moving towards the line at the counter. Jethro smiled and not wanting to ruin the surprise signed, _'nothing.' _

He followed behind her and managed to count to five before she gave an excited squeal, "They have Caf-Pows!" Grinning widely, she proceeded to bounce up and down giddily, oblivious to the stares of the other customers. Gibbs couldn't help but laugh at her antics as they slowly made their way up to the counter. His grin faltered when he noticed the college boy at a nearby table blatantly staring at Abby's chest. There she was: happily dancing in place, completely unaware of the frat boy's hungry eyes ogling her breasts. Jethro reached up, placed both his hands on her shoulders and tightened his grip slightly to still her movements. Abby turned and looked at him curiously, causing him to smirk before telling her silently, _'Stop bouncing up and down, Abigail. Your assets are attracting attention.' _He watched as she quickly scanned the shop using only her eyes.

Gibbs squinted suspiciously when she pouted, tucked her chin to her chest and while peeking up at him through her lashes, begged sweetly, "will you get me a Caf-Pow, Jeth-ro?" Pressing his lips together slightly, he didn't get a chance to answer before she'd snaked her arms around his waist and pressed a cheek to his chest, "please?" Her pitiful request had everyone's attention and when the line moved, he shuffled both of them awkwardly to the counter.

"Large black coffee and a jumbo Caf-Pow," he told the cashier blandly while handing over a ten dollar bill from his wallet. The sound of Abby's excited exclamation was cut short when he muttered, "Maybe I should make that a small Caf-Pow?" Abby's expression quickly sobered and she quieted immediately at his threat. When the cashier looked at him expectantly, Gibbs mouthed 'jumbo' and grinned when the girl struggled to hide a smirk. Taking his change, he deposited a dollar in the tip jar then moved to where the drinks were delivered. Looking up, he noticed that Abby was still by the register, smiling at the college boy, her fingers waggling at him flirtatiously. "Abs," he called warningly.

"What?" Rolling his eyes at her scowl, he crooked a finger at her and glared sternly. Gibbs almost laughed out loud when she made her way noisily across the shop; face still twisted in a scowl, flip flops slapping the floor loudly with each step as she stomped closer.

"Drop the act, Abigail. You know it doesn't work on me." The look on her face was priceless: a mix of shock and false innocence. Gibbs had no chance of reacting in time when she suddenly reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss. Abby shoved her tongue against his teeth roughly, pulled back with a giggle and signed, _'Think that convinced him you aren't my father?'_

Forcing down the flare of anger, Gibbs reminded himself that this wouldn't be the last time that someone made that assumption about their relationship. He might as well get used to it. Her eyes softened when she realized the effect her words had on him, "Jethro, I'm sorry," she whispered taking the proffered Caf-Pow cup from the employee behind the counter. He knew she'd meant it as a joke, but it still rankled.

"Forget it, Abby," he grumbled bitterly as took his own drink from the counter. In an attempt to soften the effect of his previous statement, he teasingly called over his shoulder as he made his way to the exit, "I'll just spank you later."

Of course, his plan back-fired as she followed him and eagerly asked, "Promise?"

"You do realize that you are incorrigible, right?" The question was asked as Gibbs slid a grilled cheese sandwich onto Abby's plate, "teasing that poor boy at the shop was just plain mean, Abs." The smile on his face widened when she paused in the middle of peeling the cucumber to shrug her shoulders cutely.

"It was mean of him to assume that I was your daughter." Shaking her head slightly, she reached for a knife and began slicing the freshly peeled cucumber. When her task was completed, the neat slices joined the previously sliced carrots in the bowl sitting on the island behind her. Gibbs watched as she took a slice of carrot from the bowl and held it between her teeth as she reached for her Caf-Pow. He deposited his own sandwich onto a plate and leaned in to bite the end off the carrot stick protruding from her mouth, his lips grazing hers as he did so. Abby's eyes widened slightly before she grinned.

"Thank you." At her confused expression, he clarified, "for realizing that it upset me."

"I'm not a complete idiot, Jethro." Reaching over to slice his grilled cheese sandwich in half before cutting hers, she finished her thought, "People are going to think that and we might as well get used to it if we're gonna date. The fact that I look this way only enhances the effect." She gestured angrily at her body, "I still get carded when I buy alcohol, for crying out loud! I refuse to change how I look, so people are just going to have to deal."

Gibbs picked up half of his sandwich and took a bite, his eyes watching her as she munched happily on another carrot. Her eyes met his as she bit into her sandwich and an eyebrow quirked at her surprised look. "'Ere's toma'o in my sammich," her words were garbled around the mouthful of food, "I wasn' espectin' tha'."

Jethro chuckled softly before tentatively asking, "You don't like tomatoes?"

Abby took a long sip from her Caf-Pow before answering, "I do. Just never had grilled cheese with tomato in it before. I like it, it's different…a Gibbs special," she leaned over the island to plant a kiss on the corner of his mouth before returning to her lunch. The rest of their meal was spent in relative silence; the only sound: Abby's happy humming as she ate.

"Not that I'm not enjoying myself," Gibbs spoke into the pale expanse of neck that he was in the process of nuzzling, "but you're going to have to leave soon." A mumbled protest greeted his declaration, "I'll be damned if I have to cancel the dinner reservations, Abigail." The sigh as he nibbled his way up her shoulder to her ear was breathy and soft. He loved how easily she fit against him; facing each other, her head tucked neatly in his shoulder. When they spooned on the couch, like now, his face fit perfectly into the crook of her neck. Gibbs tightened his arms around her waist when she moved, "I said soon, Abs, not right this second."

"You are such a contradiction, Le-"

He cut off the rest of her sentence by suddenly hugging her tightly, until her back was flush against his chest, "Why do you insist on calling me that?" Abby shrugged her delicate shoulders and Gibbs traced his tongue along the lines of the spider web on her neck, eliciting a surprised yelp.

"If you," her breath hitched at the small bite below her ear; "don't stop," a small moan stalled her words when he kissed the previously bitten spot; "I'm going to have to," his hips ground against her derriere. "_Please_ stop. I can't take much more," Abby's pleading whimper was what finally convinced Jethro to release her, that and the fact that he was getting wound tighter and tighter with each passing second. It was several minutes before she finally moved out of his arms to sit up, "I-I'll see you in a few hours. Don't be late." With that, she made her way to the front door and let herself out.


End file.
